Me haces falta
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Saint Seiya Omega. Saori extraña a Seiya, su caballero, el padre de su hijo, pero más que nada, su amante.


**ME HACES FALTA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

El agua en la bañera expedía un ligero aroma a lavanda y pequeñas luces de vela iluminaban la habitación mientras frente al espejo una joven se desvestía, preparándose para relajarse con el agua caliente.

Saori suspiró, mirando detenidamente su reflejo. Unos cansados ojos azul oscuro le devolvían una mirada crítica. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo que hace 13 años, ni ella era la misma que cuando tenía 17: su rostro era un poco más angulado, ya no tan redondo; su talle seguía siendo igual de delgado, pero el busto había crecido. Ahora era, sin dudarlo, una señora. Y así lo demostraban sus ropas, un poco más recatadas, a diferencia de las que usaba en su juventud, aunque eso sí, con el mismo estilo, porque este permanecía.

Sin embargo, al mirarse al espejo, lo que más le llama la atención es esa pequeña cicatriz en su bajo vientre, y lo que significaba. Porque a pesar que para el resto del mundo ella era la dama Saori Kido, esa cicatriz que muy contadas personas había visto delataba la verdad. Saori era por encima de todo una madre.

Ese día había sido complicado para todos. Había comenzado con Tatsumi quejándose del continuo desorden de Koga, luego el mucho había dicho por enésima ocasión que iba a abandonar su entrenamiento, y finalmente, otra amarga discusión con Shaina:

-Es imposible que continuemos en estas circunstancias! – había dicho muy enojada la amazona- Koga debe saberlo! Tiene que saber lo importante de su misión!

-Es sólo un niño, Shaina, y pretendo que pueda terminar de vivir su infancia de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Y por eso lo envías a entrenar?

Saori sostuvo su mirada con dificultad. No podía verlos pero sabía que en ese momento los ojos de la amazona amenazaban con asesinarla, llenos de la frustración, el dolor y los celos que se habían acumulado durante años.

-Es su hijo, y nuestro heredero Shaina, pero no por eso voy a darle más peso del que pueda cargar. Debes tenerle paciencia y enseñarle, para el momento en el que lo necesite.

Una última protesta murió antes de salir de la boca de la airada amazona, quien alcanzó a recordar a tiempo que Saori era su diosa después de todo, y había jurado guardarla así como a Koga

-Sólo porque se lo prometí a Seiya – dijo ella, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Saori suspiró nuevamente, regresando a la realidad de su baño; las sales habían terminado de disolverse en la bañera y era el momento de tomar su merecido descanso. Echó una última mirada a su cicatriz, y sonrió a pesar de todo.

Koga era el mayor de los regalos que habían podido darle los dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, y ella se sentía honrada de haber sido escogida para traer al caballero de la luz a la Tierra.

Y supremamente feliz de que Seiya hubiera sido escogido como su acompañante.

Mientras se sumergía con tranquilidad en el agua caliente, su mente regresó al día en que las predicciones de las Moiras habían sido dichas.

Ese día, su nuevo caballero de oro, Seiya de Sagitario había estado a su lado para escuchar como el mayor de los males se aproximaba a la Tierra, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

-Es imposible!- había gritado enojado su hermano Ares- debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

-Es inevitable- había susurrado Átropos, con su misteriosa voz- el tiempo de los dioses griegos ha pasado ya, con Marte llega una nueva era…

-A no ser que…- inició la pequeña Cloto, quien calló al ver como los ojos de los Olímpicos se posaban sobre ella – podría haber una esperanza, aunque muy pequeña… el caballero de la luz.

Los dioses sonrieron ante la inocencia de la joven, quien al parecer había olvidado que la historia del caballero de la luz había sido inventada por los humanos como uno más de sus cuentos de hadas.

-Estás loca niña – dijo Láquesis- esa historia es muy antigua, y nada indica que vaya a ser cierta.

-Pero, nació de uno de los caballeros de Athena, tras pasar una noche en el templo de Apolo, de hecho de una de sus primeras encarnaciones!- concluyó la joven mientras señalaba firmemente a Seiya.

El antiguo caballero de Pegaso soltó un respingo, mientras miraba inquieto a su diosa. Todo esto pasaba ya de castaño a oscuro y que lo metieran a él en el asunto no le gustaba nada.

-Vamos, vamos, tenemos que enfocarnos debemos pensar en la forma de vencer a Marte – dijo Athena, tratando de mantener a su caballero al margen.

-La única que existe, y nada nos asegura que funcione, sería esa- continuó Cloto- el caballero de la luz, _el nacido de la mayor pureza y el amor más fiel, quien mantendrá encendida la esperanza para la humanidad._

-Un momento- se atrevió a decir Seiya- la armadura de la esperanza es la de Pegaso, y en estos momentos está vacía.

-¿Entonces el caballero de la luz será el próximo caballero de Pegaso? – preguntó Afrodita

-No puede ser- dijo Athena – sólo puede haber un caballero en cada generación y en esta época ya he tenido un caballero de Pegaso, además, aunque ahora Seiya sea el caballero de Sagitario, aún vive y la armadura de Pegaso no aceptaría a nadie más.

- Bueno- dijo Poseidón sonriendo malignamente- lo de la vida de Seiya lo podríamos arreglar…

El caballero levantó la ceja indignado, mientras adoptaba su postura de batalla, pero antes de poder luchar contra el dios marino, Apolo los sorprendió a todos al exclamar con voz gutural:

_El nacido de la mayor pureza y el amor más feliz, nieto de dioses, hijo de diosa y heredero de la humanidad… Es hora de su llegada… el caballero de la luz…_

El hermoso dios de la profecía parpadeó varias veces, hasta que sus ojos tomaron su color natural, y se enfrentó a sus asombrados parientes, ¿hasta cuando se acostumbrarían a sus visiones?

-Y bien, ¿qué dije esta vez?

Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos no se dirigían hacia él, sino que miraban asombrados a Athena, quien a su vez miraba sonrojada a su caballero.

-Oh no, - dijo Ares- tienen que estar bromeando!

En ese momento Saori sólo había podido excusarse, y casi que salir corriendo del Olimpo, escoltada lógicamente por Seiya. A partir de ese día, no pasaba hora en que no recibiera presión por parte de alguno de sus parientes:

-Entiendo que no quieras perder tu virginidad, Athena, sabes que yo lo hago más que nadie, pero no crees que hace parte de tu deber para proteger a la Tierra? – había dicho Artemisa, con su habitual sentido del deber.

En cambio Afrodita había sido mucho más directa y honesta:

-Tú sabes que lo quieres Athena! ¿Por qué no aprovechas entonces? Créeme, no hay ninguna otra forma en que Padre podría aceptarlo, de hecho ahora no es que esté muy de acuerdo.

Pero a Saori en realidad la única opinión que le importaba era la de él, y Seiya no le había dirigido una sola palabra desde que la dejara en sus habitaciones al regresar del Olimpo.

-Que pases una buena noche, Saori-chan- le dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente- Hablaremos mañana.

Pero el mañana había llegado y muchos mañanas después de aquel, y Seiya no se había presentado en sus habitaciones. Los demás caballeros paseaban a su alrededor con tanta inquietud como la de los dioses, pero él había creado otro laberinto alrededor de la casa de Sagitario y aunque ella bien podría haberlo pasado, no se había atrevido.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Miedo de lo que venía, miedo de lo que le pedían, pero por encima de todo, miedo de sus sentimientos.

Saori lo amaba, y tenía mucho miedo de no ser correspondida.

Sin embargo, era peor aguantar la incertidumbre que la corroía por dentro, que superar sus miedos. Por eso, esa noche se deslizó sigilosamente por un camino alterno, evitando las paradas obligatorias en las últimas 3 casas, hasta llegar a la morada de Sagitario.

Lo encontró en el patio de atrás, acostado sobre la hierba y mirando fijamente la luna en creciente. Si él se dio cuenta que ella se estaba acercando, nunca lo supo, nunca pudo preguntárselo, sólo recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando dejó de mirar el cielo y la miró a ella.

Esa mirada se lo dijo todo… y esa mirada fue también el comienzo de Koga.

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ese mismo día la firmeza de sus pasos, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ello, la calidez de sus ojos color chocolate al mirarla con alegría y la fuerza de sus brazos cuando envolvieron su cintura.

Pero lo que más recordaba era ese primer beso, tímido pero lleno de amor, la forma como ella había respondido con entusiasmo y la manera en que él se había sorprendido.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, sólo habían sido ellos dos. No la diosa y el caballero, sólo Saori y Seiya, sus labios que exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo y sus manos que los despojaban de sus ropas y que luego se llenaban del calor de su pie.

Ninguna de las noches que siguieron después fueron como esa, y Saori lo extrañaba, aún más en días como hoy, en los cuales no sabía cómo responderle a Koga cuando le preguntaba por qué tenía que entrenar ni a Shaina cuando le reclamaba no contarle al joven la verdad y prepararlo para lo que le esperaba.

Pero ella no podía hacer eso; Koga podía ser el caballero de la luz, pero también era su hijo, y era su deber protegerle por el mayor tiempo posible.

Aunque fuera difícil hacerlo sola.

Suspiró cansadamente pensando en salir de la bañera; el agua caliente y el aroma a lavanda no le habían dado lo que ella buscaba, y tal vez lo mejor sería secarse y meterse en la cama con un buen libro.

O tal vez sería mucho mejor regresar a su cuerpo, pensó la diosa al ver cómo, sin querer, había viajado al mundo astral. No recordaba haberlo deseado, ni intentado.

-Lo siento, he sido yo quien te trajo aquí.

Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida; frente a ella, la armadura de Sagitario relucía resplandeciente y su portador la miraba no sin algo de culpa y arrepentimiento. Entonces, Saori sólo pudo hacer una cosa: correr hacia él. Corrió como aquel día en el acantilado cuando Shaina y Jamian de Cuervo los habían atacado; corrió como en Asgard antes que el tsunami de Poseidón la llevara a la Atlántida, y él también corrió, al igual que en las doce casas, justo antes que ella misma se clavara la daga con la que Saga había intentado asesinarla, para poder llegar al Averno.

Sólo que en esta ocasión ambos pudieron alcanzarse, sus brazos la envolvieron nuevamente, y sus labios se encontraron, expresando en un solo beso la ansiedad de más de 10 años de espera.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, mientras seguía besándola.

-Todo lo bien que puedo, estando lejos de ti. – le respondió él.

-¿Cómo… cómo puede ser esto posible?

-He logrado acumular algo de mi poder, durante este tiempo.

-Oh Seiya, espero que esto no te haga daño.

-No podía esperar más. Me haces falta.

Ella lo entendía, él también le hacía falta. Extrañaba escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído que la amaba, el olor fuerte y masculino que la envolvía cada vez que estaban juntos, la visión de su cuerpo modelado por el entrenamiento y su sabor a sal. Extrañaba el sentir su piel, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y sus piernas entrelazadas, pero por encima de todo, extrañaba sentir como eran uno solo.

Sólo fue un momento en el que Saori se detuvo, abrumada por el deseo latiendo en esas palabras; y sólo un momento bastó para sentir como su cuerpo se veía impactado por el agua ya fría de la bañera. La joven diosa ahogó un gemido de frustración; nunca sus fantasías habían sido tan vívidas, y nunca había llegado a tanto en ellas.

¿O tal vez no habían sido un sueño? Pensó la joven al ver un pequeño destello dentro de su vestidor, y sentir como su presencia la abrazaba.

Tal vez su hijo era el caballero que traería de nuevo la luz a la humanidad, pero para ella Seiya sería siempre el hombre de su vida y esperaría con paciencia a que se reunieran nuevamente.

Porque era su caballero de la esperanza.

_Fin_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sé que no debería haber escrito esto teniendo "Matrimonio por conveniencia" y "Querido diario" incompletos, pero no pude resistirme, los capítulos de Omega están cada vez mejores, y yo estuve casi un mes sin mucho acceso a internet que me permitiera desahogarme. Extrañamente la edad me ha hecho más puritana, :P, pero espero que les haya gustado, más que todo a aquellos que me han venido pidiendo algo de lemon desde que conocimos a Koga. Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne!


End file.
